1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to water sport safety devices specifically to flotation devices and signaling devices worn by a person engaged in water activities. A housing pack mounted on a flotation vest, which has a flexible mast and flag enclosed. Deployment allows increased visibility of a person in water.
2. Description of Prior Art
In my youth I was an avid water skier, single ski. Occasionally when maneuvering through heavy traffic and rough waters, I would fall and be left facing an onslaught of boats while my ride would circle to pick me up. Often uncertain the approaching watercraft would see me, I would frantically swim to my ski and hold it as high as I could, hoping to attract someone's attention within the oncoming vessels, frequently with last second diversions. I was fortunate, however, I know of many others that weren't, with loss of limb and life.
Recently I was watching a boat race up a raging river on a television program. One of the watercraft capsized, leaving the driver and passenger stranded in the middle with other boats approaching. In rough water the survivors were extremely difficult, if not impossible to see.
In cases such as these, it would be much safer if the person in the water had a signaling device which when deployed would raise high above his shoulders to make sighting easier by oncoming traffic.
In making a preliminary search for prior art, two existing patents appeared closest to my invention. For example: U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,711 Samano, disclosed a flag vest which has a flexible mast secured at the back, folded over the shoulder and detachably secured in the front. U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,786 Stevens, discloses a telescoping buoyant pole with a flag.
Although a number of different types of signaling devices were found for the use in water sports, none of the prior art devices are practical to use and wear in various recreational activities. For example: U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,711 Samano, has a mast secured from front to back. The mast would not only hinder movement, but only deploy with a visual impact of approximately 18". U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,786 Stevens, incorporates a telescoping pole which does so each time a person enters the water. This may be fine if a person just floats, however, undoubtedly would interfere in other activities. Again the vertical extension is limited. The raising of a person's arm would attract as much attention.
What is needed is a signaling device which can be stored inconspicuously, attachable to an existing life support vest, and yet when deployed becomes highly visible at a distance even in severe circumstances.